Friends of Light
by Trinka
Summary: Just a one shot. Shai'tan has his followers and these Darkfriends fight among themselves. The Creator, however, must have his own elite.


Verin Mathwin sat comfortably on a high-backed cushioned chair in a large audience chamber filled with people.  Not so many as she had expected however.  This was their first meeting ever.  Taking a sip from the wine in her hand she looked around.

The chamber had a high ceiling with colorful windows circling the chamber walls half-way up.  Light seemed to be coming from everywhere with the sun streaming through the glass and the bizarre lights on the walls.  Verin had the feeling that if she looked closely enough she could see how the balls of light were made.  She shook her head.  That was silly.  _Remember where you are._

Adjusting the elaborate feathered mask hiding the upper half of her face, Verin kept her expression smooth realizing as she did how many of the other occupants seemed to be as nervous as she.  _Why nervous?_  She thought to herself.  She had no answer.

Across the room from her was a woman in a style of clothing completely unfamiliar to Verin.  Not unlikely, however, since she didn't exactly keep up with the latest fashions of the lands, but this outfit was truly peculiar.  The modestly scooped neck and full skirt were fairly normal but the sleeves belled out from the wrists and hung practically to the floor as the woman sat.  There were loose ties up the front of the bodice as though she could tighten them if she wanted.  Verin did not want to imagine how scandalous a dress like that could be with those strings done up. 

Verin puzzled over where the woman could be from when movement caught her eye.  Standing between what appeared to be a Wavemistress of a Sea Folk vessel with her wide brocaded silk trousers and loose colorful blouse, and a Tuatha'an in a shockingly yellow skirt and bright red blouse, stood a woman in armor of pleated metal plates.  The idea that a soldier of the Seanchan could be at this meeting made Verin's heart sink into her stomach.  _They come in all kinds, I suppose.  _Not realizing what she was doing, Verin took a long swig of her wine, which was immediately refilled by a passing figure who…shone.  _Light!  What is that?_  She really saw, for the first time, the servants bustling around the room and the awkwardness of their form.  They couldn't possibly be real.  They were merely figures of light.  Verin shivered from a kind of excitement that she hadn't felt in years.  _If only I'd been allowed to bring my book in here.  I'm sure I could reason this out with a bit of time._

While she continued to lament this loss of study the tall gilded doorway at the far end of the room opened flooding the room with even more light.  The light…condensed into a figure.  Like the servants – who Verin noticed briefly, had disappeared – it was made out of Light and seemed to glow from within.  Verin felt like laughing and weeping at the same time.

**You have been summoned here for a purpose**, the light sang to them.  **Remove your masks**.  They all obeyed.

**Look around.  See your brothers, your sisters**.

_There are men in the room_, Verin mused.  How they could hide as they had in a room filled with such light, she didn't know.  It didn't matter.

**As the darkness fights among itself it weakens.  Together, you can bring the Light to the darkness.  Together you can do what must be done.  Together.**  There were gasps as even more light permeated the room.

_Together_? Verin thought, practically blinded.  She looked at the strangers around her and wondered at the capacity to see them all, despite the light that had seemed to blind her only moments ago.  The Light and the others.  That was all she could see.  Surely she couldn't work together with people she had never seen, and probably never would again.

The Light laughed, a pleasant sound that took all of Verin's insecurities away.  She smiled as the Light spoke again.  **You can work together**, it said, as though reading Verins' mind.  _Very likely it was_, she thought.  **Listen and know.  I can make it happen.**

Verin listened.  Intently.  And she wasn't the only one.   All around her heads nodded, smiling: at the Light, at each other.

_These are my brothers and sisters_, Verin thought as each was introduced to her.  _It really can be done_.

The Light spoke of its plans.  It spoke of the part each of those present must fulfill.  Verin felt herself swell with pride as it spoke to her of her tasks and no less as it spoke to the others.  They were her family, and they were being as honored as she.

The Light finished talking and receded out the door.  There was less light in the room it felt no less bright.  The remembrance of such light, such radiance, filled Verin's head until she felt as though she must be glowing as well.

After conversing amongst themselves for a while they all left.  They exited together as they had entered, only not masked.  Aiel, and Sea Folk, Tinkers and Seanchan, Aes Sedai and Children of Light, rulers and servants, all conversed as though they had known the other their entire lives.  The strangely dressed woman, Verin had found out, was from the land beyond the Aiel Waste.  Sidling up to her as they exited, Verin spoke wither her.  Asking and answering questions in turn.  Such knowledge to be had!

Knowledge.  That was the main task set to her.  And after that there was so much more to do.  With a friendly nod to Cadsuane, who smiled broadly as though sharing a secret, and a hug to her new sister from Shara, Verin climbed up into her carriage and set off.  _So much to do_.  They would do it together.

She and the other Friends of Light.  The Followers of the Creator.


End file.
